


XXIV

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [24]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Depression, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-fourth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXIV

_Tear through the gnashing, gnawing feeling of grotesque misery._

_You are plague; diseased and rotting skin dissipating from bone like the tenderest of meat._

_If you could feel like the rest of them, do you think it would hurt less?_

_If pain were dulled and pleasure felt akin to a far-off ocean, would you stay?_





End file.
